What Does the Future Hold?
by velmavontussle
Summary: Gossip Girl, 15 years in the future. Who's with who and how did they get there? ChuckBlair, LilyRufus, DanSerena and NateJenny.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of things have changed in fifteen years for the gossip girl crew. Here's a little update:

**Lily and Rufus Humphrey **got married on the 21st September 2010 and found their long lost daughter **Ashton Nicolette Humphrey-Jones **(4th October 1988). They also have another daughter **Willow Jane Humphrey** (11th June 2011).

**Blair and Chuck Bass **got married on the 18th August 2013 and have three children: **Audrey Serena Bass **(9th December 2014), **Tristan Bartholomew Bass **(30th January 2018) and **Evelyn Lillian Rose Bass **(15th May2021).

**Serena and Dan Humphrey **got married on the 14th February 2016 and also have three children: **Lola Michelle Humphrey** (24th April 2015), **Hayden James Humphrey **(1st July 2018) and **Aurora Blair Katharine Humphrey **(16th March 2021).

**Jenny and Nate Archibald **got married on the 7th July 2015 and have two daughters: **Rebecca Tyler Archibald **(3rd December 2016) and **Giselle Morgan Archibald **(28th June 2020).

**Eric van der Woodsen **married **Ryan Hunter **on the 23rd June 2021 and have an adopted son **Jake Alexander van der Woodsen-Hunter** (30th April 2020).

**Ashton Humphrey-Jones** married **Robert Walker** and they have a daughter **Addison Sarah Walker **(3rd July 2018).

***

'Audrey!' yelled Blair Bass, running through her penthouse apartment. 'Audrey Serena Bass, why aren't you downstairs?'

'I'm looking for my pink silk headband.' Replied Audrey, causing Blair to smirk. _Like mother like daughter._

'OK sweetie. But hurry up! Your Aunt Serena will be here any second.' Blair sighed when she finally found what she was looking for (her vintage Chanel handbag) resting by her computer in the study.

'Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here to see you.' Announced Dorota form downstairs, causing Blair to curse under her breath.

'Audrey, are you downstairs yet?'

'I'm going down now mommy.' Replied Audrey from her bedroom, slipping on her pink Marc Jacobs flats. Blair picked up the black bag and descended down the marble staircase, her freshly manicured hand sliding down the banister.

'Hey Serena.' Greeted Blair, hugging her best friend tightly. 'Thank you so much for taking her, I have so much work to do before the show starts.

'No problem, as long as you get Hayden to me before curtain call.' Blair nodded, grinning at her best friend. 'Lola's so nervous. The entire family's coming for the show, I swear my mom put an ad in the New York Times. Even Ashton's coming with her husband.'

'I know what you mean. Roman and my dad were going to come from France. I mean, it's just a third grade production of Annie.' Whispered Blair so that a nervous Lola wouldn't hear. 'Audrey Serena, get your tushie down here.' Yelled Blair, and her demand was met with the appearance of her daughter speeding down the stairs. She wore a black Christian Dior dress and her long brown hair was pushed back with a headband.

'Hi Aunt Serena. Thank you so much for taking me. Oh my god, Lola!' she exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of her best friend. 'I'm like so nervous. But I don't have to tell you; you're the star of the show. Lola was set to play Annie, but Audrey was the only nine year old selected to play one of the adult characters.

'Baby.' Interrupted Blair, approaching her mini-me. 'Aunt Serena's going to do your hair and make-up ok, your costume is at the school and so is your wig. Oh, and daddy and I will be there right before the show, and so will Tristan, Grandma and Grandpa Cyrus. Good luck angel. I love you.' Blair bent down to kiss the top of her perfect head before pushing her towards Serena. 'Now go before you're late!'

'I love you mommy.' Added Audrey before running into the elevator, her hand wrapped tightly around Lola's.

'Bye B. I'll see you there.' Waved Serena as the elevator doors closed, leaving Blair with Dan and Serena's two other children.

'Hey guys, do you want to head over to the movie room? Tristan and Evie are watching Aladdin.'

'Yay!' yelled the children, running towards the small cinema. Blair sighed with relief once they entered the room; glad to have an hour with herself and her work. As soon as she graduated from Yale, she started her own boutique with handpicked outfits from the most exclusive designers. She has to pour over the new fall collections and order at least 200 items of clothing and 100 shoes. She began making her way to the study, but a phone call interrupted her. She smiled when she noticed the name on her caller ID. 'Hi honey. How are you?'

'I'm great. Is Audrey still around? I wanted to wish her good luck.'

'I'm sorry sweetie, she just left. You should be able to reach her though, she's with Serena.'

'Ok, I'll try her. How are Tristan and Evie?'

'Oh, they're great. They're currently watching Aladdin with Hayden and Aurora.'

'Well what are you doing, or more importantly, what are you wearing?' Blair laughed, rolling her brown eyes.

'This is not one of those phone calls Chuck. I have to look though thousands of catalogues for the store.'

'Fine, be that way. I'll see you at the school.'

'Don't be late! I love you.'

'I love you too. Bye.' Blair snapped her cell phone shut and got to work. _'I love you.'_ It was funny how fifteen years ago; she'd thought that she would never hear those three words from him.

***

_'Leave me alone Blair.' He hissed through clenched teeth, stumbling out of Victrola._

_'No.' she replied, following him into the busy streets of Manhattan. 'You're completely wasted and you're on something. I need to get you home before you cause more damage.'_

_'Home.' He scoffed, clenching a tequila bottle in his right hand. 'I don't have a home.'_

_'Yes you do Chuck. Lily still thinks of you like a son.'_

_'That whore? My father's body wasn't even cold in the ground and she went off with Rufus Humphrey. It's insulting.' He spat, his eyes dark with anger._

_'Then stay with me, Dorota can prepare the guest room.'_

_'Don't you get it Waldorf? I don't want to be anywhere near you. So go away.' But she kept following him, never lagging behind._

_'Don't __you__ get it Chuck? There's nothing you can do to make me leave. I love you.' She knew he didn't want to hear those words, but he needed to know that she would be here, no matter what. 'I wish I didn't, but I do and I will never stop.'_

_'Like I care.' He sneered, glaring at her, trying to hide all traces that he did._

_'Chuck please.' She begged, ripping the bottle of tequila from his hand and throwing it onto the sidewalk. 'Please come home with me.'_

_'I meant what I wrote Blair, you deserve better.'_

_'I don't care. All I want –all I need is you. Besides, there isn't better. Not for me.'_

***

'Hi Betsy. This is Lily Humphrey. I'm sorry to get back to you so late but my husband and I are opening another gallery and things have been crazy around here. In response to your questions, the cake should be vanilla; Willow's not crazy about chocolate. But I'll leave everything else up to you, you're the expert. Anyway, get back to me as soon as you get this message. Bye.' Lily sighed, hanging up the phone and placing it back in its cradle. Planning a thirteen year old girl's birthday party was proving to be very stressful. At that precise moment her husband, Rufus Humphrey, entered their Soho loft.

'Hey Lil.'

'Hi honey.' She called back, waiting for him to find her in the kitchen. 'Well, I've had the worst day.' She stated as soon as she caught sight of him. 'I had to spend hours arguing with caterers over canapés for the gallery opening, and when I finished I had a message from Willow's party planner full of all these questions about what color the balloons should be. I mean, I don't know! That's why I hired her, to tell me what colours the balloons should be.' She paused to take a breath and finally stopped rambling. 'Hi.' She smiled, jumping off the kitchen stool and walking towards him.

'Hi.' He replied, kissing her softly on the lips. 'Where's Willow?'

'She went to go pick up Becca and Ellie from dance class with Jenny. She'll be going to the show with them.

'What time do we have to leave?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

'In an hour.' She sighed, linking her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

'Well, that gives us plenty of time to …' he trailed off, lifting his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to laugh hysterically.

'You can't be serious.' She exclaimed, resting her forehead against his.

'Well, I am. He kissed her again, deeper this time, causing her to sigh into his mouth and silently surrender.

'Wait.' She said, gently pushing him away. 'We have to be out of her by eight o'clock.'

'Dome.' He agreed, pushing her down onto their white couch.

***

_'I'm so glad that you agreed to have dinner with me.' Smiled Lily, sipping a glass of white whine. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders and she wore a black lace Prada cocktail dress. Her face bore light (carefully applied) traces of make-up and Rufus would never have guessed that she spent four hours getting ready. 'I mean, I really didn't expect you to come after our last conversation.'_

_'Well, it's been three weeks. Plus, I can't say that I didn't sympathize with your story.' He answered, his eyes skimming over the menu._

_'There's no excuse for what I did Rufus. And I don't expect you to forgive me. Or understand why I did what I did.'_

_'Lil.' He interrupted, catching her gaze. 'I understand. And I don't blame you for giving her up. I just wish that you had told me/'_

_'I know. I just wanted us to start over.' She smiled sadly, wishing that thing were easier between them. 'Um … my attorney informed me that you were looking for her.'_

_'Lily, if you have some kind of issue –'_

_'No!' she insisted, placing her hands on the table. 'Of course not. I just wanted to tell you that if you find her, I would love to meet her with you.'_

_'Really?' he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips._

_'Yes. Rufus, I meant what I said about wanting us to start over. Do you that that might be possible, after everything that we've been through?' she asked, her eyes showing slight traces of hope/_

_'Yeah … I think we could try that.' And then she abandoned her protective socialite mask and grinned widely, tears blurring her vision, before she nodded and laughed with relief, opening the Nobu menu._

***

'Dan! Thank you so much for coming.' Grinned Serena, kissing her husband on the cheek. 'I really need your help keeping Lola entertained while I help Audrey with her wig.'

'Sure. Where's Blair?' he asked, following Serena backstage. 'She's babysitting Haden and Aurora while leafing through fall collections.' Serena answered, entering the dressing room that Chuck had provided for Audrey and Lola. 'Hey Annie, Miss St Regis. Look who's here to see you?'

'Daddy, can you run lines with me?'

'Sure.' Grinned Dan, fighting the urge to laugh at the image of his blonde daughter wearing a curly red wig and her poor orphan costume. Meanwhile, Serena walked over to her goddaughter and pulled her long auburn hair into a wig cap.

'So sweetheart, the school put your mommy in charge of costumes and she picked a curly blonde wig for you. Just like –'

'Bernadette Peters and Kristin Chenoweth wore in the movies.' Grinned Audrey, staring at her reflection in the mirror as Serena placed the wig on her head. Audrey, ever the perfectionist, watched both versions of Annie at least ten times when she found out that she got the role of Lily St. Regis.

'Ok sweetie. Now let's get on your costume, your aunt Jenny made it.' Serena turned to look at her husband and their daughter. He was reading the lines for Daddy Warbucks while she replied as Annie, her little smile infecting her mother. Serena laughed as Dan used a high-pitched voice for Grace before pulling out Audrey's fuchsia silk dress.

***

_'Dan!' laughed Serena, running across the lawn and approaching her future stepbrother. 'I'm all packed and ready for the wedding.'_

_'Well, you certainly packed light.' Joked Dan, gesturing at her two colossal Louis Vuitton suitcases. Serena giggled guiltily, throwing her long blonde locks over her shoulders._

_'Well, I needed a lot of outfits for all the wedding events.'_

_'This is weird, us becoming step siblings.'_

_'Yeah.' Agreed Serena, using her left hand to shield herself from the New Haven sun. 'We should get in the car.'_

_'No can do. Blair and Chuck aren't here yet.' Serena rolled her eyes, shaking her head repeatedly._

_'Ugh. They're probably doing it in a closet. Well, why, don't we go inside and wait for them. It's really hot.' Dan smiled and opened the limo door (provided my Lily) and the both slid in. 'How's Vanessa?' I mean, are you two still together?'_

_'Yeah, yeah we are.' Serena tried her hardest to ignore the pang of disappointment that spread through her body. 'But. I mean, we had this fight.'_

_'Oh.' She sympathized, hoping that her voice didn't betray her hopefully well-concealed feelings. 'What happened?'_

_'I don't know. She has this crazy idea that I still have feelings for you.' He laughed with disbelief and Serena forced herself to join in. 'I mean, that's just crazy!'_

_'Yeah.' Nodded Serena, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. 'Crazy.'_

***

'Ok Becca, let's get you out of this costume and into that dress that daddy bought for you.' Jenny Archibald smiled at her daughter and pulled down her pink leotard.

'Where're Aunt Willow and Ellie?'

'Aunt Willow's getting Ellie ready. Lift your arms baby.' Jenny answered as she pulled the velvet purple dress her husband had picked up in Paris over her daughter's shoulders. 'Ok Becca, all done. Just put on those black shoes that mommy designed for you.'

'Ok mommy.' Answered Rebecca, opening her closet and grabbing the black shoes from the bottom of her wardrobe. Just as she fastened the gold buckle, the doorbell rang.

'Sweetie, do you want to get that? I'm gonna check on Willow and Ellie.'

'Sure.' Agreed Rebecca, skipping out of her bedroom and towards the front door. Jenny headed into Giselle's room and found Willow tying a ribbon into Giselle's long blonde hair.

'Hey guys. Are you almost ready?' asked Jenny, leaning against the doorframe.

'Yeah. Mommy, look at my dress.' Grinned Giselle, twirling around in her red dress.

'You look gorgeous Ellie.' Smiled Jenny, before being interrupted by her eldest daughter's excited screams of:

'Mommy, Daddy's here!' Jenny smiled and picked up Giselle, tangling her fingers in her blonde locks.

'Let's go see daddy. Do you want to get dressed in the bathroom Will?'

'Sure.' Smiled Willow, smoothing own her Roberto Cavalli jeans and picking up her Balenciaga bag. 'Hey Nate.' She yelled over her shoulder before walking towards the guest bathroom.

'Hi Willow.' He replied before walking towards Jenny and kissing her on the lips.

'Hi sweetie.' Grinned Jenny, pecking him on the lips again before passing him Giselle. 'Can you look after the girls while I get changed?'

'Sure.' He grinned, kissing her one last time before she walked towards their bedroom and tore her closet apart searching for that perfect Miu Miu dress.

***

_'Jenny.' Grinned Nathaniel Archibald when he caught sight of the seventeen-year-old blonde leaning against the wall._

_'Oh my God, Nate!' Jenny exclaimed, awkwardly hugging the older Dartmouth student._

_'How are you? How's Dartmouth?'_

_'Incredibly difficult. How's high school?'_

_'Incredibly boring.' She laughed, placing her hand on her hip._

_'You look … great Jenny.' He gestured at her long blonde hair, which fell don to her waist in large curls and her strapless lilac Givenchy dress._

_'Thanks. I got over my heavy eye make-up sophomore phase pretty quickly, thank God. So, did you enjoy the ceremony?' asked Jenny, sipping a strawberry margarita._

_'Yeah, it was really great. Is it weird, having Lily as a step mom?'_

_'Not really. She's pretty awesome and she moved in last year so it's not like things will be that different. Besides that fact that she's pregnant.' Whispered Jenny, hoping that nobody overheard._

_'Oh, well that's great news. Hey, I wanted to apologize.'_

_'For what?' asked a completely bewildered Jenny._

_'For how I treated you at the Snowflake Ball.'_

_'Oh, that.' Giggled Jenny, waving it off. 'That's ancient history.'_

_'No, it's not. You were fifteen years old and you were upset, and what Vanessa did was inexcusable. Jenny, I was in no position to judge you. Especially after every rotten thing that I've done in the past. I'm sorry Jenny.'_

_'It's ok. That, uh, that means a lot Nate. Thank you.'_

_'Hey, do you want to maybe grab lunch or something tomorrow?'_

_'Yeah.' She smiled, a blush shading her cheeks. 'That would be great.'_


	2. Chapter 2

'Chuck.' Grinned Blair as she saw him approaching. 'You actually came.'

'Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Audrey's so excited.' Blair kissed her husband lightly on the lips, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the front row of the theatre.

'Everyone's already here –you made it just in time. The curtain goes up in two minutes.'

'Daddy!' shouted Tristan Bartholomew Bass, running towards his father at the speed of lightning.

'Hey little man!' laughed Chuck, swinging his son into his arms and receiving a harsh look from Blair. 'We have to sit down now though, your sister's about to come out.' Chuck placed his son down on his seat and sat next to him, holding his small hand in his and waving at the surrounding Van der Woodsen-Humphreys.

'Mommy, sit next to daddy.'

'With pleasure.' Smiled Blair, sinking down next to her husband.

***

'Audrey was amazing.' Squealed Jenny, hugging Blair tightly. 'Don't tell my niece I said this, but she stole the show.

'Didn't she?' grinned Blair, feeling remarkably proud. 'She was funny, and she really became the character. I think she might have a real future in acting.'

'Definitely. Nate and I were so impressed.' Smiled Jenny, sipping at a glass of champagne. 'Remind me to thank Dorota for looking after the girls, Nate and I are incredibly relieved that we actually get to enjoy a party.' Blair and Chuck were, of course, hosting the after party for the musical. It was basically just an excuse for parents to boast about their children.

'Oh, of course. But she's more than happy to do it. Have you seen Serena? I have to go compliment Lola on her performance. She really does have a beautiful singing voice. Plus, she never told me what she thought of my outfit and I'm feeling very insecure.' Blair left Jenny to go search for her best friend, but bumped into her mother instead.

'Darling, Audrey was so wonderful. Cyrus and I were so very proud.' Eleanor hugged her daughter tightly, squeezing her thin body.

'I know. I swear that I saw tears in Chuck's eyes.' Giggled Blair, letting go of her now supportive mother. 'Excuse me for just one second mother, I must find Serena, but Audrey was looking for you. She's over there with Chuck.' Blair pointed in her husband and daughter's direction before continuing to look for Serena.

'Blair.' Lily Humphrey interrupted her search, standing in front of her in a beautiful Marchesa gown and Balenciaga heels.

'Lily! Oh my goodness, you look stunning!' Lily laughed, waving off Blair's compliment.'

'Blair, no one looks stunning at my age. But your daughter is very talented. You know how interested Willow is in theatre. Well, she thought that Audrey stole the show. Not that Lola wasn't adorable and lovely.' Lily corrected quickly, never wanting to offend her beloved granddaughter.

'Thank you very much Lily.'

'You and Charles must be so proud.'

'Oh we are. Lily –have you seen Serena anywhere?' asked Blair, her brown eyes still scanning the crowd.

'I think she's by the bar with Ashton.'

'Thank you Lily. By the way, I meant what I said. You look beautiful, Rufus is a very lucky man.' And off skipped Blair in the direction of Serena and the first born Humphrey.

'S. I've been looking all over for you. Hi Ashton.'

'Hi Blair. How are –'

'Do you mind if I steal your sister for a moment.' Interrupted Blair, already dragging Serena off to another corner of the room. Most people would have been offended, but Ashton was used to Blair's bizarre need for Serena. And she was more than glad to have gotten to know every single detail of all the bizarre relationships in her family.

***

'_Robert, they're my life now. You're going to have to accept that.' Hissed Ashton Humphrey-Jones, entering their shared apartment. 'I mean, God!' I grew up with a father who left when I was two years old and a mother who drank herself into oblivion to try to forget him. And now I have parents who love me and five brothers and sisters. How can you ask me to not spend every waking minute with them?'_

'_Ash, it's been seven years. Seven years and all you do is obsess over them. 'Look at your schedule!' he exclaimed, picking up her Filofax and leafing through it. 'Tuesday: lunch with Serena and Dan, Dinner with Mom and Dad. Wednesday: Shopping with Blair and Serena, Baby-sit Willow. Thursday Breakfast at Le Pain Quotodien with Jenny, Lola's first birthday party … and the list goes on! Ashton, they've taken over your life.'_

'_Robert, for eighteen years I had to raise myself. Yes, my adoptive mother loved me, but she was understandably heartbroken and couldn't take care of herself, let alone me. I spent eighteen years with myself. They have made my life so much better, and I love that my calendar is filled with the names of people that I love. And who love me.'_

'_Ashton, I'm just worried about you.' He sighed, putting her planner back down on the glass table._

'_Well don't be.' She reassured, walking towards him. 'I'm finally happy. And I finally have people in my life who care about me.'_

'_You know, I've always cared about you.'_

'_Yes.' She grinned, flashing Lily's trademark smile. 'Yes, I do know that.'_

***

'That party was exhausting.' Sighed Blair, collapsing into bed next to her husband.

'But Audrey was so happy.' Beamed Chuck, remembering his little girl's grin as Manhattan's elite threw compliments in her direction.

'I know. And she really gave the most wonderful performance. So did Lola. God. Serena and I have the most talented children on earth.' Chuck laughed, pulling his wife into his arms.

'I was so proud of her.' Stated Chuck, kissing the nape of her neck, which he knew from experience, was oh-so-sensitive.

'Me too.' Agreed Blair, trying to stifle a moan. 'Chuck, I'm really tired.'

'Mmhmm.' He hummed, slowly kissing his way down her pale body.

'And I'm not really in the mood.' Her protests sounded weak, even to her own ears. Just as he was sliding her silk nightgown up her body, he stopped, leaving her incredibly worked up.

'If you insist.'

'Don't you dare stop Bass!' she yelled, pushing his head back down towards her navel.

'As you wish.'

***

'_Blair.' He sighed, stepping out of the yellow cab. 'I knew I'd find you here.' She stood in front of the display window, her face pressed against the glass._

'_I had a case of the mean reds.' She mumbled, looking into the dark store._

'_Blair, it's one in the morning. Tiffany's not even open. You need to come home.'_

'_No.' she protested, pressing her hands against the clan glass before turning around to face him. 'I've been such an idiot. I thought that all this time you'd changed, that we were something. What you did in that room was humiliating.' She growled, stepping towards him angrily. 'After four years of being there for you, of supporting you, picking up after your father's death. How could you introduce me to that woman as your –friend? We __live__ together Chuck.'_

'_I'm sorry Blair.'_

'_Not enough!' she yelled, using her stepfather's trademark expression. 'Is that all I am to you? A friend you fuck?'_

'_Of course not.' He replied, taking a cautious step towards her. 'Blair, I love you.'_

'_**Three little words. Say it, and I'm yours.'**_

'_**I –I –.'**_

'_**Thank you. That's all I needed to hear.'**_

_Blair felt dizzy. He was bending down on one knee and she forgot how to breathe._

'_**Do you like me Bass?'**_

'_**Define like.'**_

_She couldn't think. She felt frozen with shock and was vaguely aware of the words 'Oh my God.' escaping her lips. _

'_**The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had. I will stand by you through anything.'**_

'_Blair. I can't bear for you to think you're just a friend to me. Truth is, I can't call you my girlfriend anymore, because you are so much more to me._

'_**Because I love you.'**_

'_**Well, that's too bad.'**_

_He's pulling out a box from his pocket, and all she can see is that perfect shade of Tiffany blue._

'_**In the face of true love you don't give up. Even if the object of your affection is begging you to.'**_

'_We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck.' Blair can feel him slipping an engagement on to her finger, but she can't even see it due to the tears that are blurring her vision. 'Marry me.' Blair loves that it's not even a question._

'_**Don't you understand? I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it.'**_

'_Yes.' She sighs, and as his lips meet hers, she knows that she's never been more sure of anything in her entire life._

'_**I'm sorry.'**_

'_**It's ok.'**_


End file.
